


Late...Late… For a Very Important Date!

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas and Alex have reservations for a new restaurant. Alex has other ideas.For the prompt: restaurant
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s), thomas hunt / Alex Spencer
Kudos: 4





	Late...Late… For a Very Important Date!

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Are you almost ready?” Thomas called as he waited for Alex near the door. The tips of his shoes tapped against the marble floors as he stared at his watch, gazing as the time ticked by.

“Just another minute,” Alex replied. 

There were many things about Alex that Thomas adored, her lack of promptness was one of her very few faults. 

Thomas sighed rubbing the spot between his eyes. They had reservations at a new restaurant for dinner. It was supposed to be superb. They were booked for the next several months without availability. Even with using both of their names, it still had taken a few days for the restaurant to squeeze them in. 

“Ale–” Thomas’s voice dropped away as he saw Alex walking down the stairs. Her low cut dress and the high slit left very little to the imagination. Even with the press that had been camped outside the restaurant stealing glimpses of the who’s who of the numerous high-end patrons, that dress was still in excess. Not a person would be able to take their eyes off of her, he certainly was incapable of it. 

Alex relished his awestruck face. His eyes wandered down her form as she sashayed toward him. Her finger grazed the stubble on his cheek. “Do you like it?”

Thomas’s hands cascaded down her curves, pulling her closer. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Alex’s lips traced across his jaw, relishing his coarse touch against her soft lips. She could feel his breath catching as she kissed his neck softly. 

“Very much so,” Thomas offered. His eyes following the dress's plunging neckline. “I just…”

“Just what?” Alex tempted, her breath warm against his skin. 

“I don’t want to share you,” Thomas admitted, closing his eyes. 

“That’s good, because I don’t want to share you either,” Alex pulled at his tie, bringing his lips to hers. “Would you prefer it if I changed?” 

“Yes,” Thomas pulled away, looking down before returning his gaze toward her. “Nevertheless, it is your choice. You are a vision of radiant beauty, breathtaking in every way. While I don’t wish to share so much of you, it is neither my place nor my right to suppress any part of you.”

Alex ran her fingers through his hair. “And, I love you for that. I can slip into something else and just be a few more minutes.” 

Thomas relaxed into her touch. 

“Or,” Alex smirked. “We can be late.”

“We’re already going to be late,” Thomas pressed. “We should have left a few minutes ago, even if you hurry up, we’ll still be late.” 

Alex smiled as she pressed her lips to his softly. “I meant, _very_ late.” She whispered in his ear quirking a teasing eyebrow at him. 

Thomas looked at her curiously, trying desperately to decide between his need for promptness and keeping reservations or giving in to his baser desires and ravishing his wife at her request. 

“Thoughts?” Alex questioned, loosening his tie and guiding him toward her. 

“You are a terrible influence,” Thomas pulled her flush against him, his hands snaking around her. “I have never been late in my life.”

“Well, they say there’s a first time for everything, Mr. Hunt,” Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, as she brought her lips once more to his. “I promise it will be worth it.”


End file.
